Los cielos de Europa
by HyeeJi
Summary: "Recuerda, estés donde estés.. Sea cuando sea, si me echas de menos, mira al cielo, observalo bien pues sera el mismo cielo que yo estaré mirando, pensando en tus ojos."


Paseaba por medio de aquella enorme avenida peatonal, a su derecha se desplegaba una enorme playa de aguas azules, cristalinas como el mas puro de los diamantes, el sol se reflejaba en ellas dándole al lugar un ambiente cálido y veraniego.

La gente charlaba, caminaba juntas y algunas se sentaban en las terrazas de los bares que delineaban toda la extensa avenida, eso hizo el también, se sentó en una de las terracitas y pidió algo para beber, saciando la sed de su garganta con el sabor dulce del refresco.

La luz del sol amia con dedicación su pelo, dándole aquel tono dorado que tantísimo llamaba la atención, lo llevaba medio largo, enmarcandole el rostro y dándole un aire dulzón a sus rasgos, el cual estaba llenos de pequeñas pecas por la zona de las mejillas.

Mientras saboreaba su refresco una luz demasiado fuerte le cegó de forma sorpresiva por unos minutos, mirando al punto de donde había venido y viendo el objetivo de una cámara, subió sus ojos azules, como el agua del mar que tenían en frente, viendo a un chico que le sonreía de forma amigable por detrás de la cámara.

Era alto y vestía de forma informal, unas bermudas, una camisa holgada y unas sandalias de playa, su piel era de un tono oscuro, al menos comparada con la suya, tenia unos brazos fuertes y cuerpo bien proporcionado a su altura, el pelo ondulado le caía sobre la frente, enmarcando sus rasgos graciosamente, sus ojos del color del chocolate lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Buenas, espero no haberte molestado – Dijo señalando la cámara, le sonrió de nuevo, tenia una forma de sonreír muy curiosa, al hacerlo sus ojos se empequeñecían y unas poquitas arruguitas se formaban por ello.

-No pero ¿Porque me has hecho una foto? - le pregunto el rubio con duda.

-Puedo sentarme? - le preguntó antes de contestar, a lo que el rubio asintió y el moreno lo hizo, dejándola la cámara sobre la mesa, el camarero vino a tomare nota, pero le dijo que no deseaba tomar nada, su voz estaba marcada por un llamativo acento italiano.

-Me llamo Delkos- La sonrisa se hizo mas amplia - ¿Y tu? Me gustaría tener el placer de saber tu nombre – El rubito lo miro por un momento y al cabo del rato contesto- David, me llamo David.

-Bonito nombre – dijo recostándose hacia atrás en la silla- Te he hecho una foto porque.. -una sonrisa entre enigmática y guasona se formo en su boca – No te conozco, pero creo que me he enamorado de ti- Soltó sin problema alguno.

El rubio abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido por aquella "declaración" - ¿Que? - le preguntó, ¿Se estaba intentando quedar con el o algo así?

-Lo que oyes – Dijo totalmente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo el moreno- Tu piel, tu pelo, tus ojos.. incluso tu voz, eres precioso – esto ultimo hizo que el rubito se sonrojara de forma notable , y eso, hizo al moreno reír levemente, sacó una tarjetita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la dejó en la mesa.

-Ahí esta mi numero de teléfono – le explico, viendo aquellas mejillas pecosas sonrojadas, mas levemente que antes pero aun con ese tono rosado tan gracioso en ellas – Si estas interesado en que volvamos a vernos, para pasear.. charlar, lo que quieres, llamame vale? -Le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera y levantándose de la mesa -Nos vemos David – se despidió, a lo que el rubio contesto con un escueto "adiós" pero antes de que pudiera sopesar nada, el moreno se inclinó sobre el robandole un inocente beso de los labios – Ciao Amore mio – dijo en un tonito divertido, haciendo un gesto con la mano y marchándose de allí.

David notó un par de miradas sobre su persona y se sonrojó, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba del refresco y pagandolo, echando a andar hacia la avenida de nuevo, mientras paseaba una mano discreta voló hasta sus labios, donde aun le quedaba la sensación de esos sorpresivos labios sobre los suyos.

Y así, sin que pasara un solo día en que no pensara en aquel par de ojos del color del chocolate, pasaron casi dos semanas, hasta que al fin se decidió a llamarlo, la conversación telefónica fue cordial pero la ilusión en la voz del italiano se hizo notable al descubrir que quien lo llamaba era David.

Quedaron en la paseo marítimo esa misma tarde para pasear, y así fue, la tarde se sucedió tranquila, pasearon a todo lo largo de la avenida, hablando, cada uno contabas sus cosas al otro, el rubio empezó a sentir como si no fuera la primera vez que charlaba con el, por el simple hecho de estar así de a gusto hablando con el otro.

-¿Que edad tienes Delkos ?- Fue una de las preguntas que le hizo – veintiséis cumpliré en un mes – le dijo , el chico abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la edad- No aparentas – una sonrisa se formó en la boca de David- ¿Y tu? - el rubio miro al suelo- Yo diecinueve – se encogió de hombros, era algo mas pequeño pero realmente eso no aprecio importarle al italiano.

Cerca de media noche, el moreno lo acompañó a casa, despidiéndose de el, y nuevamente sorprendiendo al rubio, robandole un beso de los labios, eso lo dejo medio atontado y por su causa no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama como un idiota.

Pasaron al menos quince días, entre paseos, salidas a comer, excursiones a la playa, besos robados y otros ya no tan robados, mas intensos y largos.

Delkos tenia un vuelo hacia Italia pasado dos días, así que a la mañana siguiente tenia que marcharse hacia al aeropuerto, por lo que decidió que esa noche la pasarían juntos, fueron a la playa y allí estuvieron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, entre baños y juegos en la arena, después cada uno fue a su respectiva casa a ducharse, viendo en el paseo marítimo cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, paseaban cogidos de la mano, por pura inercia, David se había ido acostumbrando a los avances de aquel tipo casi sin darse cuenta.

Pararon en un pequeño parque desde el cual aun podía distinguirse el mar a lo lejos, el moreno se sentó en un banco, y David se quedó de pie frente a el, notando como le rodeaba la cintura con los fuertes brazos morenos, algo mas que cuando lo había conocido pues sus pequeñas excursiones a la playa habían hecho que ambas pieles ganar un par de tonos extras.

David estaba extrañamente callado ese día, pensaba en miles de cosas a la vez, pero la que con mas refulgencia brillaba en su mente era el echo de que no quería de que Delkos se fuera, porque no sabia si volvería a verlo de nuevo... Este, como leyéndole el pensamiento se levanto de su asiento y lo beso de forma sorpresiva, como siempre, cada beso que le daba era diferente al anterior, mas intenso, mas increíble.. mas todo.

Sus cuerpos se perdieron en aquel beso como si fuera una fuerza arrolladora que no los dejase escapar, las manos del rubio rodearon sus hombros y las del otro acariciaban su cintura con mimo, pegándolo a el, cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, David se quedaba embobado cada vez que veía esos ojos chocolate...

-Ven hoy a mi casa rubito – Le dijo Delkos, rozando cariñosamente su nariz con la de David. El chico asintió, dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce, una caricia..

Después de un corto paseo, acabaron en una casita a pie de playa, no muy grande pero acogedora, iban de la mano y David apretaba la de su compañero con fuerza sin si quiera ser consciente de ello, ni siquiera cruzaron palabra al entrar, Delkos no se molesto en encender las luces, y los rayos de la luna llena que había esa noche entraban por el enorme ventanal que presidia el salón.

David sintió como lo agarraba por la cintura, y sus labios volvían a estar juntos, moviéndose acompasados casi como si hubieran nacido para ello, sin saber ni como ni porque acabaron en la cama del mayor, allí también había un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver la imagen nocturna de la playa desierta, el sonido del mar los arrullaba, y era el marcador del ritmo con el que se besaban.

Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de las prendas que separaban sus cuerpos y cuando al fin ambas pieles se tocaron una intensa sensación de alivio los recorrió a ambos, la noche se sucedió entre caricias , besos y miradas cargadas de sentimiento, apenas estaban pasando de eso, sus manos recorrían, unas las del cuerpo del otro y otras las del cuerpo del uno, como si ambos quisieran memorizar cada pedacito de piel de su respectivo compañero.

Pero entonces, las manos del moreno, ansiosas por pasar a otro tipo de caricias, bajaron por el cuerpo del rubio, rozando su piel con mimo.. Notaba los poros de su piel arder a cada roce con la del otro, las manos de este bajaron hasta llegar al punto que hizo que David se estremeciera de placer, acariciándolo, y luego ya no fueron solo sus manos.. sino también su boca, lo que hizo que los gemidos salieran a borbotones de sus labios incapaz de controlarlos, gotas de sudor perlaban ambas pieles y corrían por las curvas de los músculos de Delkos, lamiéndolo como si ellas también lo desearan.

Lo que allí se vivía era puro fuego, no pasaba mas de cinco minutos antes de que el moreno volviera a besar sus labios, degustandolos, saboreandolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como si quisiera dejar claro que eran suyos, que le pertenecían indudablemente.

No paso mucho tiempos, antes de que la pasión los llevara al punto de culminar aquel acto, el rubio abrió las piernas dócilmente al paso de las manos del moreno, que acariciaban sus muslos con deseo, pasión y un cumulo de sentimientos indescriptibles, y sin mucha espera sintió como entraba en su cuerpo, y aunque en un principio le dolió, la sensación de felicidad que lo embargo compensaron con crecer aquel leve pinchazo, lagrimas fue lo que salio de los ojos del rubito, cerrando los ojos y apretando con cariño los hombros del mayor, pegándolo a su cuerpo con deseo, lagrimas que Delkos borro con sus labios entre besos y caricias.

Entraba y salia de su cuerpo, proporcionándole una escalofriante sensación de placer, algo que no había experimentado nunca, inigualable.. Y ambos cuerpo se fundieron en un torbellino de jadeos, gemidos, caricias apasionadas y besos arrolladores, hasta que al fin ambos llegaron al final de aquello, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose con esa simple mirada lo mucho que se querían, que aunque hubieran estado juntos apenas un mes.. Lo mucho que se amaban, pero David no se dio por satisfecho y se lo hizo saber con palabras.

-Sabes.. No te conozco pero.. Creo que me he enamorado de ti – le dijo, recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho el moreno el día que se conocieron, a lo que ambos sonrieron y abrazados se dejaron acunar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se despertó, notando aquella ausencia alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos descubriendo que Delkos ya no estaba a su lado , notando la sensación de un cálido beso que seguro no hacia mucho le habían dado, en lugar del moreno había una pequeña notita, escrita con una caligrafiá cursiva levemente hacia la derecha. La leyó atentamente, aunque lo que ponía no era una despedida.

"Recuerda, estés donde estés.. Sea cuando sea, si me echas de menos, mira al cielo, observalo bien pues sera el mismo cielo que yo estaré mirando, pensando en tus ojos.

Te quiero. "

Algo extraño recorrió su pecho, felicidad, ausencia, no hacia ni unas pocas horas que se había ido y ya lo echaba de menos, pero simplemente se seco las lagrimas y con una sonrisa enamorada, miro al cielo mañanero que brillaba a través de la ventana, pensando en que en ese mismo momentos Delkos lo estaría mirando.. El mismo cielo, aunque kilómetros de distancia los separasen. El mismo cielo que los uniría por siempre.


End file.
